User talk:Zackishere
'Welcome To My Talk Page Leave Any comment Good or Bad I Don't Give A Damn.' 2 minute ban Sorry about that, I 1) didn't realize you were OP and 2) didnt realize you had changed it to a blog like I had suggested Carry on... I'm an idiot. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 21:43, March 13, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews its ok admin we all make mistakes but, can you do me a favor and delete the pasta for me thanksZackishere 21:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Already done There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 21:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Thanks Dude :)Zackishere 21:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol XanCrews that Medal was epic:)Zackishere 22:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude, Don't expect that, that's the first time anything like that has happened... you just got lucky There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 22:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews I now know but thanks anyways dude so are you the only admin or are there others Zackishere 22:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Full list AlixeTiir, Bill9929, Bushcraft Medic, BenNasty, ClericofMadness, Furbearingbrick, MooseJuice, Mr.Zalgopasta, ObliterationoftheSelf, Sloshedtrain, StabbyStab, Weirdozzy, XanCrews, There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 22:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Thanks again dude User Submissions Removal One or more pages you have listed on the User Submissions page were removed from your section as they were not tagged with the Category:OC. If you fail to mark a page as OC after adding it to the Submissions page again, your account will be blocked from editing as per the rules about OC and User Submissions. This block will increase for every infraction thereafter. ClericofMadness 22:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness i marked the pages as OC im so sorry dude i completly forgot to do that.Zackishere 22:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 01:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) You need a refresher on what the categories are all about, clearly. Places is for pages that clearly declare where they take place. Also, you need to be adding images all at once instead of spread out over multiple single edits. ClericofMadness 01:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I know sorry dude it was a huge mistake i promise it will never happen again Don't make spam posts spam blogs are not tolerated. Add some fucking content next time. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 06:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Your poetry It appears poetry is something you enjoy writing, hm? If you ever need review for your works, contact me. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 18:55, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for offering to help me Mr.Pengy Zackishere 19:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 19:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 01:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Your latest blog post You know comments are disabled on it, right? I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 19:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) And not only that, it's supposed to be an article :/ 19:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) No I had no idea, my bad :/Zackishere 19:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 22:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 16:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) it's surprising how many people haven't read the lavender town pasta. it's awesome to know there are still fans FatherPhantom (talk) 22:04, January 9, 2013 (UTC)